


从天而降的两颗星星

by Teaaaa



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaaaa/pseuds/Teaaaa
Summary: 星芒节贺文，关于两个英雄互送礼物的这件小事。
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 5





	从天而降的两颗星星

“……星芒节？”  
水晶公点点头，顺手把中庸工艺馆做好的玩具雪人递给了光之战士。雪人小巧玲珑，那双拿惯了重武器的手似乎不太习惯捧着这么精美的东西，稍稍一抖差点滑了出去。红发的猫秘看着大英雄难得有些窘迫的模样，忍着笑抿了抿嘴。“现在原初世界和第一世界的时间流速逐渐趋同了。上次你不是说那边已经星芒节的吗？”  
光之战士点点头，他甚至还从原初世界为水晶公也带了一套唱诗班的衣服——印象中古·拉哈·提亚是很喜欢唱歌的，应该对这个也很感兴趣吧？结果东西拿到已是水晶公的贤人面前时，反倒是让人尴尬了一阵，接过衣服低着头。光看不清那长长刘海下究竟是什么表情，只是近乎本能的觉得对方似乎没有想象中那么开心。伸手想要取回来时他又一把把衣服藏在了身后，说着既然是英雄所赠那必须悉心收藏。很假，不像真话。但光也的确懒得去思考背后有什么意思，扛着大剑蹬蹬蹬跨出了水晶塔，错失了身后水晶公甩得飞快的红尾巴。  
“现在还没有办法将你们全部送回去……实在是非常抱歉。”他弯着胳膊深鞠一躬，“但至少，我们还能过一个星芒节。”不再用兜帽掩饰自己容貌的古·拉哈·提亚也在逐渐像光之战士记忆中那个活泼的猫魅族青年靠拢，虽然嘴上这么说，但微微有些颤抖的耳朵尖也能侧面体现出，他的确对这个活动相当感兴趣。光刚打算开口调侃他几句，却又想到看似年轻的贤人实则已在第一世界呆了百年——稍微有这么一点私心，完全不过分吧。  
于是好脾气的光之战士也没闲着，在打听了中庸工艺馆会为水晶都的孩子们准备圣诞礼物后，他也加入了贡献原材料的大军，甚至主动报名参与了分发礼物的活动。卡特莉丝在看到来者是大家尊敬的暗之战士时差点吓掉了笔，对方却是一脸无所谓的模样，如同每一次完成委托一般，扛起了装满礼物的布袋。这大概就是大英雄的人格魅力吧，卡特莉丝想着，连对方扛走了几乎所有礼物这件事都完全没有注意到。  
为了避免被孩子们发现，光特地选了水晶都的某个高台。在攀爬时他猛然觉得这些高台看起来像高低错落的巨型猫爬架，再联想起那位组织建设水晶都的人，一向喜怒不形于色的光眯了眼，竟笑得有几分狡黠：他在原初世界时曾听猫秘族的学者严正抗议猫秘与猫没有任何联系，不过这么看起来——围着红色围巾的光之战士将手里的一个小熊抛到了半空中，又稳稳接住——这不是挺像吗。  
为了避免暴露身份引发不必要的麻烦，光装扮成了派发礼物的圣人随从，甚至还在脸上贴了白胡子隐瞒身份。红衣服红围巾红帽子，全身上下除了那双澄澈的蓝眼睛都被严严实实地包裹住了。他扛着礼物袋，在水晶都四处奔走，看到个子矮年纪小的孩子便给人塞上一份礼物，还因为光看身高把矮人族误认成幼童，差点被气急败坏的吉奥图扛着锤子追得满大街乱跑。他许久没有这么轻松的时刻了，不用考虑拯救世界与否，也不用背负那么多无形重压，声名显赫的暗之战士，或者说光之战士，只是个四处分发礼物的普通人，孩子们与父母们对他的感谢也不再带着那一分与末日相融的沉重——多么轻松的活计。  
只是再怎么伪装，光之战士的身手依然是整个水晶都罕见的，“有一个会上蹿下跳飞檐走壁的红衣服男人在送礼物”这件事藉由孩子们的口口相传很快传遍了整个水晶都，原本就被节日氛围感染的小孩们立刻兴奋了起来，尤其是那些没有拿到的，甚至还勾起部分成年人的兴趣，大家从等着那位红衣服的男人送礼物变成了寻找那位红衣服的男人拿礼物，纵使光之战士再怎么灵活也躲不过四面八方而来的围追堵截，于是在被一个气喘吁吁的菁灵族男性堵住了窜上悬挂公馆的去路后，他只好放下了袋子，索性坐在公馆门口的空地上，给一个一个排着队的孩子们发起了礼物。  
软绵绵的雪人与小熊先被拿了个干净，再是花样新颖的小盒子，造型别致的甜点……不知道是中庸工艺馆准备的东西太少了还是来的人太多，轮到队尾那个棕色头发的猫秘族小男孩的时候，大口袋已经空空荡荡了。但说一样也没有也不准确，光之战士的确为了那位忙碌的城主也准备了一份小礼物，巴掌大小，为了避免随手发出去还特地塞在了胸前的口袋中，那条张白金虹鳉形状的金属书签是光在看到了水晶公的裁信刀后脑子中的灵机一动，轻轻薄薄一张，被体温捂的有些热乎。  
猫秘族的小男孩大概是那帮围上来的孩子中最有礼貌的，即使被挤到了队尾也没有丝毫怨言，竖着小耳朵，深蓝色的眼睛还瞪得老大，像是能穿透光之战士拙劣的伪装，直直看向他的真容。小尾巴在身后急促地甩着，莫名让光想起在古·拉哈·提亚身上看到过的类似风景，不过现在这位成熟稳重的水晶都城主大概是不会这么做了吧。他遗憾的想了想，摸着瘪掉的口袋，展示给孩子看。  
“礼物已经发完了，不好意思啊。”他原本是打算这么直接说出口的，但那个小男孩看着看着眼泪就在眼眶子里打转了，亮晶晶闪了一圈，却还强撑着点点头，抢在自己的前面表示感谢。“谢、谢谢……您辛苦了。”他背着手低下头，穿着朴素布鞋的小脚在地上画圈儿，耳朵尖的绒毛都塌了下去，委委屈屈的瘪着嘴。  
对于光来说，看着强撑着委屈自己的人也许比嚎啕大哭的类型更容易让他在意，究其原因大概也和某位红发的猫秘族贤人有几分关系，毕竟某个人还真就是这个样子。他叹了口气，从胸前的口袋里摸出了那张本打算送给水晶公的书签，在孩子的眼前晃晃。好像是读懂了这个动作的意思，猫秘族的小孩首先做的竟然是从口袋里掏出了一颗透明的红色糖果，用玻璃纸包着，小心翼翼递给了光之战士。那颗粗糙的糖果在体温的作用下熔化，隔着半透明的纸，泛起粘稠的浅红色糖汁，  
“我、我们都看到了，礼物都是您发的。”见光之战士有些发愣，小孩干脆把糖果塞进他手中，“大家都很感激您……救了水晶公爷爷也好，救了这个世、世界也好。”他似乎不是很习惯说这样复杂的词汇，磕磕绊绊的，“请您收下这个吧，是之前水晶公爷爷给的……说是去参加唱歌的人都有一颗。”  
“唱歌？”  
“嗯，水晶公爷爷叫了好多小朋友去呢，大家开始都还不愿意……后来说参加一次给一颗糖，大家就都愿意去了。”  
送出了自己的小礼物，男孩退的远了些，眼睛却还是恋恋不舍离不开光之战士手中的那张精巧漂亮的金属书签。他咽了口唾沫，狠下心转过身，“那、那我先走了！也祝您、祝您星芒节快乐！”

“——拿着吧。”  
那双水晶般的蓝眼睛是诺弗兰特百年未见的明星，熠熠生辉。

当水晶公发现自己醒来时，身边只留下个仅剩余温的尘族男人形状的窝，他就知道自己的计划可以成功实施了。  
在收到对方送来的星芒节衣服时，猫秘族的城主几乎是用尽全力才没有在光之战士的面前摇晃起毛茸茸的尾巴——看着这身衣服，回想起原初世界的往事，他的的确确想要将曾属于古·拉哈·提亚的一部分传承下来，也许现在没法像从前一样纵情歌唱，但没有关系，水晶都还有它的人民，还有属于未来的新一代，他们会将这样美妙的音乐代代继承，让曾经充满了欢声笑语的土地再一次苏醒，让那些无关残酷的东西印刻进人们的血脉中，在未知的将来为他们提供无限的勇气。  
于是趁着光之战士四处乱跑之际，水晶公通过莱楠传话，成功吸引了一批水晶都中的孩子来到水晶塔的附近——他甚至特地辟出了一块清静地，专门为孩子们打造了一个练习歌曲的好地方。  
只不过对于玩性甚高的小孩子而言，长时间的枯燥练习也着实乏味。水晶公又不想在孩子们的面前摆城主的谱，天地良心，他来到第一世界，虽然也有带孩子的经验，可与如此数量的小孩子相处却还是头一次。于是绞尽脑汁之下他终于想到用糖果这种朴实传统又着实有效的方法将他们了下来。末世中的糖果一直是稀有物，虽然有甜菜之类的甜味可以调剂，但食用品质的糖果还是极为罕见的。红发的猫秘族怀揣着一大包与他眼睛同色的苹果糖，孩子们便像绕着恒星旋转的小行星，黏在他周围不肯走了。  
要唱歌，唱歌。他一边发着糖一边耐心地说着，等一会儿我唱一句，大家就跟着唱一句，很简单，很快就可以学会了——提前学会的还可以再得一颗糖。  
“那水晶公爷爷要和我们穿一样的衣服吗？”一个红色头发的尘族小姑娘抬头看着他，扯着自己身上并不怎么合身的红色唱诗班长袍，声音清脆，“如果爷爷能穿着一样的衣服带领我们唱的话，肯定就能唱好了！”  
他不禁哑然失笑，或许这个小姑娘压根就没有想要唱的意思，不过是想看自己穿上不同衣服的模样。这样的事在他摘下兜帽后也发生过好几次，毕竟是与年龄相当不符的年轻长相，习惯了喊他爷爷的小孩子压根不敢相信面前这个看上去不过二十出头的猫秘族竟然是治理水晶都近百年的城主，大概是他平时对孩子们的态度过于和蔼了，胆子大的便会借着各种机会央求他换上其他的衣服。  
但他真的不想换上吗？  
于是孩子们便眼巴巴地在集合地等着，等到了穿着同样衣服、还用一顶红帽子将耳朵压住的水晶公慢吞吞从水晶塔中走了出来。脱去红黑相间法袍的水晶都城主终于是完完全全变成了青年人的模样，如果不去仔细看他脸颊上的结晶疤痕与白色袖子下蓝莹莹的手臂，没有人会认出他来。  
“好、好了。我也遵守诺言了，那就请各位小绅士小淑女们也站好。”大概是变换了衣着的原因，水晶公的语气也变得轻快了起来，甚至声音也没有往日那般低沉稳重。他拿着指挥棒站在孩子们参差不齐的队伍前，深吸一口气。  
“那么——”

不知是不是曾经无尽光的影响，去除那股令人烦躁的嗡鸣后，他们第一次听到了乘风而起的清亮。

很难去形容这声音，说是高亢也没有响彻云霄，说是低沉温柔却也无吟唱之感；无雕饰便是最好的雕饰，古·拉哈·提亚的声音是疲惫时的清风，是丧气时的鼓励，是满含着爱与希望的振奋。原本还打算跟着一句一句学习的孩子们也停了下来，他们在红发猫秘的周围围作一团，抱着膝盖，静静地聆听。  
他在歌颂什么？  
孩子们并不知晓，那是陌生的语言，含含糊糊，似是而非，却又给人一种似曾相识的错觉。闭上眼睛的水晶公不自觉地使用了曾经最熟悉的词汇。嘴唇颤抖，双眼紧闭，他的眼角有些微泪滴。吟游诗人想歌颂花，歌颂草；歌颂山川，歌颂河流；歌颂胜利，歌颂世界；歌颂那位拯救了一切的英雄。  
这本是身为古·拉哈·提亚最原本，也是最初的梦想。  
而沉浸在歌唱中的水晶公，自然也没有察觉到，在距离传送点的不远处，一个穿着红衣，脸部被滑稽的大胡子遮住的尘族男人，正一动不动地看着他。

光觉得自己能找到这个偷偷练习唱歌的红发猫秘实在不是一件难事。  
借着小男孩递给他的那颗糖果，随便问了几个拿了礼物的小孩，他便锁定了位于水晶塔周围的一个小地方——该说是水晶公本人根本无意隐藏还是拙于隐藏，辅一从以太之光中显露身型，光之战士便听到了那多年前曾在圣寇伊纳克财团的驻地篝火边熟悉的声音。  
他不是一个善于欣赏的人，也并不习惯夸奖，但此时的光也只会像个呆呆的木头人站在原地，眼神随着唱歌的古·拉哈·提亚活动。  
他还套着那件有些可笑的红色长袍，红色长帽，脸上黏着卷曲的白色胡须，怀里抱着空空荡荡的布袋。尽管看不清脸，但光之战士确实是在笑着的，那明星般的双眼微弯，追随着歌者的节奏闪烁，宛如无声的伴奏。  
或许此刻我应该送点什么东西给他。光突然想到，下意识去掏那个原本装着书签的口袋，却只掏出一颗半化的苹果糖，映着水晶都逐渐亮起的灯光，闪闪发亮。

大概是太过于沉浸在歌唱之中，直到一曲唱罢，水晶公才看到了远处呆立着的光之战士。几乎是下意识一般，他将戴在头顶的帽子向下压了一下，好像这样就能将不自觉立起的猫耳按下去。  
“我……我本来想让孩子们唱给你听的。”他清了清嗓子，“抱歉，一时间有些忘形了。唱的、大概也没原来好听了……”  
他听着光之战士逐渐靠近的足音，头低的更下。  
“想作为星芒节礼物送给你的。”如同当初操心着光的身体一般，水晶公颇为不好意思地搓着自己的胳膊，“结果被提前发现了啊……”  
身边的孩子们早就察觉到了什么，在水晶公演唱完毕后就躲到了一边，把最中心的那块位置留给了他们的城主与伟大的英雄。而也得益于这样的让位，使得水晶公与光之战士仿佛站在了某个舞台上。他们面对面站着，一方拿着糖果背着手，一方低着头，上演着有些蹩脚有些青涩的小小喜剧。  
“其实我也有东西想送给你的。”还是光先开了口，他主动向对方展示了自己空空荡荡的布口袋，也不好意思地挠挠后脑勺，“但是遇到一个小孩子，恰好当时又没礼物了，所以……”光像个初出茅庐的年轻人，将藏在背后的糖果拿出，径直看向水晶公。水晶公在抬头的间隙也看到了他不好意思的模样，一不小心笑出了声。  
两个人就这么面对面，脸对脸，他们宝石般的眼眸都闪烁着，嘴角都浅浅勾起，脸上因为久违的寒冷而泛起了潮红。大概是天也想助兴，一片雪花恰好落在了光的鼻头上，冰凉的触感刺激的他打了个小小的哆嗦。而水晶公也被英雄无关紧要的无措所逗笑，他噗嗤一声，原本含着的眼泪也挤了出来，搭配红彤彤的脸颊，是伊尔美格最为甜蜜的仙子苹果。

也许这颗苹果会和手中的这颗糖一样甜呢？  
光之战士拆开了糖纸，将微温的糖果塞进了自己的嘴里；又低下头，捧起水晶公惊讶的脸庞，将糖果顺着舌尖渡了过去。  
“星芒节快乐。拉哈。”


End file.
